A Rocky Road
by Munsurieya
Summary: "If you think for one second that you can take us and win. You are sorely mistaken, Kenpachi Zaraki." Kenpachi has gone rogue and he's targeted Ichigo for his new opponent. The Karakura Gang find themselves trying to defeat this enemy with the help of two incredibly strong new allies. After Fullbringer Arc, before Thousand Year Quincy Blood War.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 1,786_**

_'T__he war that raged within her could tell a million stories; how her heart was being torn and broken as she contemplated her life if she went down this path.'_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_Orihime's Letter_**

* * *

Orihime lifted her head to look up at the moon.

It looked so peaceful, yet she didn't. The war that raged within her could tell a million stories; how her heart was being torn and broken as she contemplated her life if she went down this path. He wouldn't be there anymore, to keep her company, to talk to her about things he would never let anybody's ears hear apart from hers. He wouldn't hold her close to protect her, or to even hold her as a sign of friendship. She was now a stranger. It was expected of course, Rukia was ideal to be Ichigo's partner: she was so like him. Determined. Protective. Strong. A commanding presence just like him. She was everything Orihime was not.

Orihime rounded the corner and almost bumped into Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo's little sister. "Oh! Yuzu, hello!" Orihime chirped, plastering a smile on her face as she bowed gently in a sign of respect.

"Orihime! Hello! Are you looking for Brother? I think he was out with Rukia." Yuzu smiled brightly at seeing Orihime and bowed again, missing the fleeting look of anguish that passed Orihime's face.

"Oh. . okay. Well, can you give this to him?" Orihime handed an envelope to her.

"Of course! But. . why don't you give it to him?" Yuzu asked as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I-I uhm. . .I won't be here to give it to him. I'm leaving Karakura Town. To live with my aunt. and attend school there. She thinks I'll have a better chance of a future there." She says and despite the sadness in her eyes, she smiled brightly and Yuzu nodded, fooled by the Goddess' trademark smile.

"Okay, well. I wish you luck in everything Orihime!" Yuzu waved at Orihime's retreating form and the young pumpkin-haired girl twirled and waved back, smiling gently before leaving again.

Yuzu walked into the Kurosaki household to see Ichigo sitting on the couch with Karin. She bravely faced her brother and handed him the envelope with a serious face.

Ichigo looked at his younger sister with confusion written all over his face.

"A letter from Orihime." Yuzu explained, seeing the look on her big brother's face.

"Why didn't she just give it to me?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrows knitted together and he took the letter, opening it, seeing the neat, handwriting that could only be Orihime.

"I guess she didn't have the time, given the circumstances." Yuzu explained, under the impression that he knew about Orihime's departure from Karakura Town.

Ichigo just grunted, obviously not hearing his sister's words, going upstairs to the privacy of his own bedroom.

Of course, Kon didn't let that happen: "Ichigo~! Where have you been? I've been up here all alone with not one erotic magazine and without Rukia or that luscious and curvaceous Orihime, I am depressed. I was tempted at piercing a blade through my heart in my sorrow and anguish!" Kon resorted to crying dramatically, making Ichigo's ears bleed and his head pound.

Without a word, Ichigo grabbed Kon and walked downstairs, the letter carefully placed upon his bed. Kon struggled as he would but soon ceased as he realized that he was in view of the unsuspecting twins. "Yo, Yuzu. I found Bostov." Ichigo said and handed Kon to her. The stuffed lion's eyes ever so slightly twitched in pure rage as his 'care-taker' was basically throwing him to the dogs.

"Bostov! I missed you!" Yuzu snatched Kon and proceeded to choke him in one of her bone-crushing hugs that he had endured so many times before and often had nightmares about. It was one of the reasons he could hide from her so well. "Oh! You need a clean! I'll wash you and give you some clothes to wear!"

As Yuzu skipped to the bathroom, Kon thought maliciously: _'You damn bastard, Ichigo! I'll get you for this!' _

Ichigo sighed in relief and went back upstairs and closed the door, resuming his seat on his bed and lay upon the pillows when he felt a sharp edge dig into his hip, maneuvering slightly, he saw the now-crushed letter, picked it up, opened the thrice-folded paper and proceeded to read:

_'Dear Ichigo,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I apologize for my absence but I had things to take care of and I was unable to attend school. Otherwise I would have given you, Chad and Uryu some of my special homemade salmon, almond, wasabi and durian fruit cookies! But in my sadness, I ate them all. Sorry. But I enjoyed them for you! I know you're wondering why I wrote you a letter instead of telling you in person. The truth is, is that what I have to say is difficult and call me a coward, I didn't want to see your expression when I told you. _

_Your opinion matters the most to me Ichigo and I didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes._

_I'm leaving Karakura Town and my aunt, who has made herself known to me, wants me to move to America with her and attend school there. Normally, I would have turned down such an offer, but witnessing what I saw today only enforced my fears and my worries. _

_Aunt thinks I can do better in America and since my English is rather good, she thinks I'll fit in well._

_You're probably mad and trying to deduce what pushed me to make my decision. The reason was you, Ichigo._

_I saw you and Rukia at the flower-shop, buying a dozen red roses, looking so happy and so in love that I couldn't stand it. If you and Rukia are in love, then that's okay, but I don't think **I'd**_ _ever be completely okay with it. I want you to know exactly what happened, that night I left for Hueco Mundo. I didn't leave right away, Ulquiorra had given me a bracelet that made me invisible to everyone. It hid my Spiritual Pressure so I could not be detected. Ulquiorra said that I had until sunset to say goodbye to one person. I wandered aimlessly until I thought of you and I couldn't think of anybody more important to say my final goodbye to. I obviously had my doubts but it didn't hinder my goal. I found you in your bed, injured and unconscious. My heart still bleeds every time I think of you in that weakened state. While you were unconscious, I said things I could only say to your sleeping face. Again, I call myself a coward. I spoke of my hopes and dreams and my fantasy of living five lifetimes, to experience all of my dreams. But there would be only one person I would love within those lifetimes and that person is you, Ichigo. I know you must be revolted and may shun me as your friend and I understand. But that doesn't change the way I feel about you. _

_I love you Ichigo. I just wish I had the courage to tell you face to face. _

_While you were still unconscious, I tried to kiss you, but I couldn't. I was so close to your lips, but I just couldn't. Something held me back and it's probably for the best anyway. So I healed you and left. I have kept that secret for two years and since I'll be gone, I thought I would share it with you since I won't see you again._

_Thank you, for everything Ichigo._

_Goodbye._

_Orihime Inoue xx._

Ichigo put the paper down and his heart ripped in two, blood pouring from both ends as this new information seeped into his mind, his tortured brown eyes went to the dozen roses that she had seen Rukia and himself pick out. His eyes focused on the small card and he read the card that he had written in his scrawl, as neatly as he could manage:

**'Orihime,**

**This is for White Day, but I can't wait a month and these flowers won't last that long. . . okay, maybe they will, I don't know. But I can't wait. **

**My feelings for you run deeper than the marrow in my bones. I haven't ever been able to stop thinking about you and I hope these roses convey and speak for me since you know I'm no good at saying my emotions.**

**Ichigo xx'**

Ichigo quickly grabbed the Soul Reaper badge and reverted into his Soul form, snatching the flowers from his desk, he flew out of his window and felt the town for Orihime's unique Spiritual Pressure. Panic slid its way through to his heart as he couldn't feel her. Was she gone already? It hadn't been long! Or maybe had it? Then he felt it, her soft, healing presence. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint her location. His eyes snapped open and he Flash-Stepped toward the bus-stop where he could feel she was about to get on. He had to stop her!

A piercing, demonic roar tore through his focus and he barely saw the fist of the Hollow before it collided with the right side of his face, making him veer right off course and slam into a building side.

Orihime turned instantly, sensing the elevated Spiritual Pressure of Ichigo and the Hollow. She ran off the bus and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the scene. _'Don't worry Ichigo! I'm coming!'_

* * *

**Hey guys! RIKOREN here! **

**This is the rewrite of Orihime's Letter Revelations. If you read my profile you'll be updated on all the newest shebang. Anyway, it's been forever! I've been quite busy with school and homework but I'm on holidays and I will be more diligent in my stories!**

**I hope you guys love this new version. I'll keep the old one up so you can compare and review what I should keep and not keep! Can't wait to hear from you!**

**Review!Follow!Favourite!**

**RIKOREN ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 3,072 (not including A/N below)_**

_'Now you'll know what my powers can do with the intent to kill.'_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**_Fight_**

* * *

Ichigo glared at the Hollow, it's yellow eyes mocked him. "Hmm, a Soul Reaper." Its demonic voice portrayed the sick glee that the Hollow felt. "You will be a good trophy for my collection of Soul Reaper heads I have collected all these years." Ichigo deduced that the Hollow must have been a human male, and a sick one at that.

"You sick bastard!" Ichigo spat, looking at the Hollow with disgust and rage.

"Call me what you like, but you will not stop me in having my prize. There is a particularly tasty soul with a high Spiritual Pressure. I will devour you and then that pure Spiritual Pressure, but it looks like I won't have to go far, it's coming this way" The Hollow opened his mouth and saliva dripped from his tiger-like mask. "I will enjoy this meal." The Hollow laughed maliciously. Ichigo concentrated on the said Spiritual Pressure, if so, he had to protect that person. Ichigo felt a wave of warm Spiritual Pressure so familiar that he almost saw his opponent as Ulquiorra Cifer, the need to protect her was too great for him to control and it made him completely focus on the opponent.

"You think you're gonna get to her?" Ichigo spoke in that deathly calm voice, his head low so the enemy couldn't see his eyes through the orange strands.

"Oh, so the Spiritual Pressure belongs to a woman? Even better, I will enjoy hearing her scream while I tear the flesh off her bones and painfully extract the Spiritual Pressure from within her soul. Then I'll leave her body to mangled to be ever recognized!" The Hollow roared and lunged for Ichigo. "And you won't stop me, Soul Reaper!"

"Wrong." Ichigo responded, taking his stance as he lifted his head, his eyes glowing blue with the power of his Spiritual Pressure emanating within himself. "I'm going to stop you. I'm going to kill you and keep Orihime safe!" Ichigo roared and lifted Zangetsu in the air, channeling his Spiritual Pressure and wisps of blue Spiritual Pressure curled around the blade. "_Getsuga,"_ he threw down his sword, releasing a high pressure density beam. "_Tensho!"_ The beam curled into a half moon as it raced toward its target.

The Hollow gasped and narrowly escaped, his left arm severely damaged, unusable in the battle. "How dare you!? You fucking ruined my arm! Fuck you Soul Reaper! Do you think you can surpass me!? Do you think you can defeat the mighty Devastator!? _Huh?! __DO YOU!?" _

"Idiot. My name isn't Soul Reaper. It's Ichigo Kurosaki and I don't give a damn what you say." Ichigo snarled, looking at the Hollow with emotionless eyes.

Devastator gasped. _'I've heard that name. The other Hollows spoke of him, he took down Master Grimmjow and Master Ulquiorra, two of the strongest Espada! Ichigo Kurosaki! I remember you!' _Devastator righted himself and opened his mouth, roaring like a tiger, the roar produced a sonic boom blowing Ichigo into a building, making him grunt in pain. _"Tigre Rugido. _It allows me to blow my enemies away without any physical action, it also dulls the senses and makes your reaction time slower, as if you were intoxicated. That's what my _Tigre Rugido _does. It's a lethal weapon. And now, your time in up, Ichigo Kurosaki. _SAY YOU'RE PRAYERS!" _Devastator lunged toward an unsuspecting Ichigo who couldn't hear what was happening._  
_

Devastator was so close, but what he didn't expect was a gold, triangle shaped shield to block his path.

His yellow eyes focused on the young woman with flowing burnt orange hair, her Spiritual Pressure matching the one he had been earlier tracking. "Ahh~. So you're the tasty soul who Ichigo Kurosaki tried to keep safe. You shouldn't have come here, girl." Devastator laughed and released his _Tigre Rugido _upon her. Orihime jumped out of the way, twisting in the air and the shield that protected Ichigo now sat beneath her, letting her fly through the air toward Ichigo, she quickly grabbed him and zoomed toward the floor.

"Hey, you bitch!" Devastator roared and released multiple _Tigre Rugido_'s, yet Orihime dodged each one. She jumped the ground and lowered Ichigo calmly and her Santen Kesshun performed a dome and Orihime closed her eyes and took her stance and her _Soten Kisshun _enveloped Ichigo, healing him. All the while Devastator released _Tigre Rugido _and her barrier rejected it's negative energy. "Huh?" Devastator's eyes widened at the unnatural power that this human possessed. "What the fuck are you!?" He screamed at her, using his right arm to break the shield, using his Spiritual Pressure to enhance the blows.

Orihime ignored him and focused her attention on Ichigo, keeping tabs on her shield and its limits. "Ichigo?" She asked, trying to rouse him to focus on her. "Ichigo, you have to get up, I can hold him but not for long." Orihime said, her hands sliding through the barrier to touch his soft orange hair. "Please wake up." That soft caress awoke him and he looked at Orihime with bleary eyes.

"Ori-Orihime?" Ichigo asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Ichigo it's me. I'm healing you so please conserve your strength." Orihime said and her finger traveled from his hair to his cheek and she caressed the tanned, unblemished skin.

Then it happened, Ichigo started to gasp, his eyes widened as his body started to convulse, his ears started to bleed, his eyes dulled and he was looking around wildly, like he was searching for something he couldn't see; and then blood spurted from his mouth and as he gasped, blood poured from his orifices and he soon started to choke. "_ICHIGO!_" Orihime screamed, trying to put more power in her healing dome, which lessened her _Santen Kesshun. _

"What do you think of my power, bitch? I forgot to mention, when my _Tigre Rugido _has affected four of the most prominent senses: Touch, Smell, Sight and Sound. When that happened, I could control his body. The sense of Touch, I can bring him pain whenever I so wish, by the nerve endings in every single portion of his body and I can administer total paralysis," as if to prove his explanation, Ichigo's body completely stopped moving and he laid, stiff as a board, not making any noise, his face frozen in pain. Once Devastator was satisfied with his achievement, he let Ichigo free from his control and let his special attack take its course. "The sense of Smell, his nostrils and esophagus also connect to the lungs, so I can stop them from working and I can make them collapse and rupture, that's why he's bleeding from his nose and mouth right now and also why you see him gasping from time to time."Devastator spoke gleefully, he could taste victory.

Orihime was horrified, her eyes welled with tears as she witnessed her beloved in so much pain. "Please stop hurting him! Please!" Orihime screamed, trying to reject the negative energy that had fused itself within Ichigo.

Devastator chuckled at the helplessness of his weak opponents. "The next sense would be Sound, I believe. I can create a high pitch noise, kind of like a dog-whistle, but on a higher frequency. It has the power to obliterate the eardrums of my enemy and leave them completely deaf. The pitch is so intense it also makes their ears bleed. The last, but certainly not the least in any way," Devastator's tone was so happy and so disgustingly joyful that he sounded like a salesman on a television commercial, "Sight. I can take away his sight, it prevents the opponent to see when my next attack could take place and it's just fun to use and see them flail about helplessly." Devastator laughed and struck the shield once more. _Santen Kesshun_ broke into millions of tiny fragments, disappearing in thin air. "And now, it's your turn, girl." Devastator laughed.

Orihime had to think fast, she put up a shield to protect them and pressing her hand to Ichigo's chest, Orihime focused her healing power to generate through her hands, without rejecting _Tigre Rugido_, she painlessly extracted the negative energy from his system and the translucent wisps of the sonic blast curled around her hand, but not attacking her. Devastator laughed and straightened his body. "Your shield can't protect you, you're too weak!" Devastator mustered all of his Spiritual Pressure into the attack, to administer the final blow. "Goodbye." He laughed and roared, the sonic blast released and in the shape of a tiger's head, it headed toward Orihime at an alarming speed._  
_

Orihime touched the shield and lifted it from the ground. She created a handle and held it, making her shield into a staff and she twirled it, like a helicopter and it absorbed the negative attack. The golden staff glowed even brighter and Orihime stopped it's spinning and it rested vertically in her iron grip. Devastator's eyes widened as he saw her shield absorb the attack. "What the hell?! I had attacked your shield with _Tigre Rugido _countless times! It didn't absorb then! What did you do?" Then it struck him, she missed it. It had hit its mark. His _Tigre Rugido _never missed its target. He started to laugh. "Oh, I see. All of that spinning and glowing was just for show. To trick me into thinking you had absorbed my attack. Well, you didn't fool me!" Devastator looked at her chest and proceeded to rupture her lungs.

Only he couldn't feel his power within her. His yellow eyes flicked toward Ichigo, again, he couldn't sense _Tigre Rugido _anywhere within them. "What!?"

"I didn't trick you." Orihime said gently, her voice calm, her eyes emotionless. "Before you _were_ hitting my shield. My shield is called _Santen Kesshun." _

_"__S-Santen Kesshun_?" Devastator repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes. It creates a triangle barrier between my opponent and myself. I can project my _Santen Kesshun _shield those I want to protect from their enemies also. I only recently learnt how to create another form of barrier apart from my original triangle shield. Now I can make any kind of object or shape with my shields." Orihime explained.

"A protective barrier? You said nothing about absorbing attacks!" Devastator roared at the frustrating human woman.

"You're right. I didn't. This is my _Shiten Koshun. _It combines my defensive and offensive abilities. I create a triangle, similar to my _Santen Kesshun _and I integrate my offensive ability. So, when you attacked me with your _Tigre Rugido, _I put up my _Shiten Koshun _and absorbed your attack. Normally it would have discarged you're own attack back almost instantly, that's my offensive ability. But instead, I delayed the reaction time and created a staff. Your attack is in here." Orihime lifted the staff and Devastator felt the familiar power and his eyes widened.

"B-But how does that explain how my power is now ineffective to Ichigo Kurosaki?!"

"Simple." Orihime responded and lifted her right hand. "I extracted your attack with my healing abilities and it's now here." Devastator saw the familiar translucent power hovering around the young woman's hand.

"Damn you!"

Orihime grabbed the staff with her right hand and the negative energy was instantly absorbed and the staff glowed brighter. "Now you'll know what my powers can do with the intent to kill." Orihime spun the staff again until it became a golden blur. "_Shiten Koshun." _She said and a golden burst of energy shot from the staff at the speed of light, to quick for Devastator to see and he felt the pain of his four senses being attacked. Orihime released her _Shiten Koshun _and brough forth Tsubaki. "Tsubaki: _Koten Zanshun_."

"Finally, woman!" Tsubaki said and flew at unnatural speeds, his body overflowing with the power Orihime had granted him. "_Huaaaah~!" _Tsubaki screamed, flying into the Hollow hole and released all of his offensive energy, cutting Devastator in half.

"Damn you. . .human." Devastator gargled before he disappeared.

Tsubaki reverted into his sealed form, rejoining the others.

Orihime ran back to Ichigo, he had fallen unconscious, touching the healing dome, she could feel that he was recovering very slowly. She called Kisuke Urahara and with her healing dome still intact, they moved Ichigo. Orihime filled Kisuke in on everything

"You're much stronger than we gave you credit for, Miss Inoue. Looks like all that training with Hachi really helped you out, huh?" Kisuke smiled gently at the healer. "I'm now convinced you can keep yourself and your friends safe from harm. The drive to protect Ichigo became so great that you felt the need to kill what had opposed you. Very good." He praised her.

"Thank you, Mr Urahara." Orihime said politely, bowing.

"No, thank you, Miss Inoue. For proving me wrong."

(..)

Ichigo awoke to a familiar ceiling, he slowly sat up and came face to face with Orihime, Kisuke, Chad, Uryu and Yoruichi. "Umm, hey." Ichigo scratched his head, trying to remember last night's events. "What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo. . .don't you remember?" Yoruichi responded with her own question.

"No. ."

"You were fighting a Hollow. A pretty nasty one at that." Kisuke explained.

"Yeah." Chad put in his own two cents worth.

"Yeah, you were so pathetic that Orihime had to step in and finish the job." Uryu said, with a teasing yet relieved smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Orihime remained silently, her hands clenched at her skirt as she kept her head down.

Ichigo closed his eyes and focused hard, then it clicked. Devastator, he saw a gold dome and Orihime before it, then the pain started, his body convulsing and he remembered that he could hardly breathe and then an unbearable pain in his ears flared and he kept coughing up blood, but he couldn't see anything. He wanted to call out to Orihime, to tell her to run away, but his own pain was tearing him apart, then he remembered a soothing sensation spread throughout his body and when he opened his eyes, he saw Orihime attacking Devastator with a some circular glow, it kept moving. It disappeared and a more prominent and circular disc appeared and it enlarged and it made the Hollow disappear. The last think Ichigo remembered was Orihime's boots before his eyes closed again.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at Orihime. "You saved me." Ichigo whispered.

"Let's give you two some privacy." Yoruichi said and the others filed out of the room. Kisuke slid the door closed and Ichigo turned toward the object of his affections.

"Orihime, look at me." Ichigo whispered, tired of looking at the top of her head.

She didn't comply.

"Orihime," His stern voice started to take root.

Still no compliance.

"Orihime, look at me right now." Ichigo commanded and her head snapped up, her gray eyes gazing into his brown. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes roamed over her, checking for any sign of injury, when he was content with his analysis, he returned her gaze.

"It was my fault." Orihime whispered so low that if he wasn't so close he was sure that he would have missed it.

"What?" Ichigo asked again.

"It was my fault that you got hurt. If I didn't give you that letter then you wouldn't have gone after me! You wouldn't have gotten hurt, you wouldn't have almost died!" Orihime cried, hot tears dripped onto her balled fists. "If I wasn't so jealous and petty, you would never have to be burdened with me and you could be with Rukia happily-" the rest of her rant was stopped short as Ichigo's soft lips pressed against hers. "Hmmph. . ."Orihime hummed against Ichigo's mouth as her lips responded.

Their hearts in synchronization as they held on to one another.

Ichigo broke the kiss gently, continuing to rain small, gentle kisses all over her face. "I don't like Rukia that way. When you saw me in the shop with her. Yes, I was buying roses. But not for her. For you." Ichigo looked at Orihime and then for some reason, his eyes were drawn to the left side of him and he saw the roses he had bought. _'Rukia, thank you.' _Ichigo silently thanked his friend and grabbed the roses and handed them to Orihime, who was blushing and crying, her eyes wide with shock and amazement when she saw the flowers. "I would have waited for White Day, but I can't. I need to know your answer now."

Orihime took the flowers and read the card in his messy scrawl:

**'Orihime,**

**This is for White Day, but I can't wait a month and these flowers won't last that long. . . okay, maybe they will, I don't know. But I can't wait.**

**My feelings for you run deeper than the marrow in my bones. I haven't ever been able to stop thinking about you and I hope these roses convey and speak for me since you know I'm no good at saying my emotions.**

**Ichigo xx'**

"Orihime Inoue, will you be my girlfriend?" Ichigo asked tenderly, smiling nervously.

The tears fell down Orihime's cheeks in torrents and he was worried that he made her sad.

Orihime flew into Ichigo's chest and hugged him tightly. "Yes! Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki. I will be your girlfriend."

His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and he stood up, still holding his girlfriend, he spun her around, causing them both to giggle and laugh.

"For five lifetimes?" Ichigo asked, breathless, his entire body weightless and joy consumed him.

Orihime shook her head and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "Forever." Orihime whispered and they shared a loving kiss, sealing their union.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Here is the second installment to A Rocky Road! Here we get to see just how much Orihime's powers have developed and some amazing Ichihime fluffiness! I couldn't help myself! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, my neck is aching, I've been at it for about 2 hours straight! **_

_**Follow. Review (for another chapter). Favourite**_

_** ^blackmail works wonders ;)**_

_**Arigatou, my lovelies!**_

_**Ichigo: hold up! Why did Orihime have to fight!? She shouldn't be in danger!**_

_**RIKOREN: Oh, will you shut up!? You're with her now aren't you?! I could see all those little hints you were dropping when you went to save her from Aizen and in the fillers. Even from Tsukishima. Don't even deny it! I just sped up the process! Don't be ungrateful!**_

_**Ichigo: ...**_

_**RIKOREN: That's what I thought, Strawberry.**_

_**Ichigo: Hey! Wai-**_

_**RIKOREN xD**_

_**Tigre Rugido: **_**Tiger Roar _(Spanish)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 1,861 (not including A/N below)_**

_'Ichigo slowly and very gently lifted Orihime in his arms, her body curled into him, her head on his left muscled breast and he strode to her bedroom, setting her down on the bed.'_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**_Calm Before the Storm. _**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the fight with the Devastator and Ichigo was still stumped as to how that Hollow had almost succeeded in killing him. Ichigo knew that the Hollow was strong, but to have an attack that could deliver the killing blow in one go was horrifying, even more horrifying if Orihime was unprepared for Devastator's attack. Ichigo and Orihime would be dead. His arm tightened around her shapely waist as they lay on her couch, the end credits of the movie they had just watched, displayed on the screen.

Orihime had fallen asleep, which was rather odd for her since she enjoyed action movies just as he did, her head rested on his shoulder and and the rest of her body splayed upon the couch, giving maximum comfort for her while Ichigo was crushed in a corner, his side was digging into the armrest and his legs were painfully squeezed together. He knew Orihime was no lightweight and he enjoyed her curves, but it was at times like this that he wished they should have laid down.

Ichigo slowly grabbed the chair and pushed himself up gently, trying hard not to wake her up. Orihime, sensing his movements, snorted and pulled him back down forcefully, still sleeping and she laid half of her body on Ichigo, her head rested against his knees while her elbow dug into his crotch painfully, making his eyes water and his face red as he whimpered in pain. Seeing Kon sleeping on the coffee table, he snatched him up and grabbed the Mod Soul from his plushy home and swallowed him, Ichigo glided out of his body, Kon and Orihime still sleeping, which was good for Kon, because Ichigo would crush him into dust if he went to touch Orihime.

Ichigo slowly and very gently lifted Orihime in his arms, her body curled into him, her head on his left muscled breast and he strode to her bedroom, setting her down on the bed. He quickly went back in his body and gently put Kon back in the lion plushy and let him sleep. Ichigo walked back into Orihime's room and pulled the covers over her, contemplating if he should leave or stay with her. He looked at her peaceful face and made his decision. He strode out of her bedroom, located the house phone and punched in the familiar number sequence and pressed the 'call' button.

_**'Ring ring. ring ring!'** _ On the fourth ring, his father answered.

_"Kurosaki Clinic!"_ Isshin chirped down the line.

"Hey, Dad. I'm gonna sleeping over at Orihime's home, so tell Yuzu that I won't be coming home for dinner, okay?" Ichigo asked, distancing his ear from the Drama Queen act his father liked to put on.

"_WHAAAAAT~?!" _Isshin roared down the line. _"YOU'RE STAYING AT ORIHIME INOUE'S HOUSE!? MY SON HAS BECOME A MAN! FINALLY! MASAKI~! OUR SON HAS BECOME A MAN AND REALIZED THE ATTRACTION OF THE OPPOSITE SEX! BE PROUD SON! BE PROUD THAT YOU HAVE YOUR FATHERS GENETICS!" _Isshin screamed down the line. Ichigo rolled his eyes and slammed the phone back on its base. His old man's perverted thinking knew no bounds.

"Tch, sometimes, I wonder if he really is my father, and just what the hell Mum saw in a goofball like him." Ichigo sighed, his face set in a scowl as he made his way back to his sleeping girlfriend, he opened his designated drawer, taking out a pair of pajama pants. Orihime had come up with an idea that they would both have one empty drawer in their dressers or closets, so if Orihime slept over at Ichigo's, she should have a pajamas and an outfit for the next day and the same with Ichigo. He shrugged off his top, his muscled torso bare. Ichigo undid his jeans and pulled them down, along with his socks and in record time, pulled on the pajama pants.

He brushed his teeth, washed his face and then proceeded into getting bed with his darling girlfriend. He hadn't even gotten the chance to settle down comfortably before Orihime had sidled up to cuddle with him. Ichigo's lips turned up into a gentle smile and he wrapped his arms around her, and settled in, closing his eyes, he drifted off into a land where only he and Orihime mattered.

(..)

Ichigo awoke to a delicious smell wafting from inside. His eyelids slowly opened, rubbing his eyes, he got up and followed his nose, sniffing like a dog to get to the source of the aroma. Ichigo turned the corner to see Orihime working in her small kitchen, cooking a big breakfast. She had prepared a traditional Japanese breakfast. She swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, sighing gently.

"Good morning." Ichigo said huskily, his voice still thick with sleep.

Orihime turned instantly and she smiled widely. "Good morning, Ichi~! I hope you enjoy breakfast!" She replied and set the last dish on the table with a triumphant look in her eyes. "Okay! Let's eat!" Orihime had already cleaned all the cooking utensils she had previously used.

Ichigo strode toward her purposefully and planted a big kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Orihime. This is amazing! How long have you been up, preparing all this?!" Ichigo asked as they say together and Orihime started serving a helping of each dish.

"Oh, I had prepared everything yesterday! It was all ready to cook this morning, so I haven't been up long. But I did want to wake up early because we have school today, so we better dig in now. And we're lucky! I only made enough so we had to half every dish! So it works out perfectly!" Orihime explained happily, digging into her handiwork ravenously.

Ichigo nodded and also ate hungrily.

When they consumed everything, they combined their efforts and cleaned up the dishes, then they got ready and brushed their teeth. They grabbed their book bags and walked out hand-in-hand, their smiles radiant in the beautiful morning glow.

(..)

As they walked into their classroom, Keigo decided it was the perfect time to surprise Ichigo with a sneak attack. He ran from the other end of the hall, moving silently and jumped, his leg poised to strike! He was so close!

What Keigo didn't expect was that he would be imprinted on the lockers, his entire body bent at an unnatural angle.

"Hey, Keigo. What's up?" Ichigo asked over his shoulder with no real intention of listening to his over-enthusiastic (and annoying) friend.

"Fresh juice. . .aisle 4. . " Keigo hallucinated, sliding slowly from the dented metal.

"Ichigo, don't you think you hit him a bit too hard?" Orihime asked, her sympathetic gaze on Keigo as his fingers twitched, his face in a dazed and clueless expression.

"Not really. He'll just get back up and annoy me some more." Ichigo grumbled and they made their way to Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu and Mizuiro. "Hey Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Mizuiro. How are you all?" He inquired, his hand still firmly clasping Orihime's.

They all provided their answers and in no time at all, Keigo was back up, good as new, though a little disoriented and kept referring Tatsuki as Ryu from Street Fighter, which only resulted in Keigo getting thrown to the other side of the classroom, becoming part of the plaster.

Orihime sighed, knowing poor Keigo wouldn only keep getting beat up, but she was amazed at how resilient he was. Their teacher walked in and they all took their seats. Ichigo was already half asleep, Keigo kept sneezing powder from the plaster, Mizuiro was on his phone, studiously texting another older woman while taking notes, Chad was sitting straight up, gradually taking notes, Tatsuki had her head propped on her hand as she sighed, not thinking of any useful way to apply this new mathematical equation in everyday life, Uryu was already three pages ahead of the teacher and Orihime was scribbling down notes upon notes.

When the boring mathematics lesson was over, the school day progressed even slower until Lunch came around and the Karakura Gang sat up at the rooftop, talking and eating. Orihime rested her head against Ichigo's shoulder and out of habit, Ichigo turned his head and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering: "You okay?"

Orihime nodded, smiling gently, loving how protective he was of her.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur and soon enough, Ichigo walked Orihime home and they shared a soft kiss, he took Kon and returned home reluctantly, but he knew his family would worry if he didn't come home.

Turning down his street, he saw the blue sign that read his family clinic, he walked into his house.

"I'm home." Ichigo announced, ducking quickly, his father whizzed above him and banged into the cupboards painfully.

Ichigo sighed and sat at the table, where Karin and Yuzu were ready to eat.

"Welcome home, Ichigo." Yuzu said with a bright smile.

"How's Orihime?" Karin asked, busying herself with shoveling food in her mouth.

"She's good. She made me this huge breakfast. It didn't have anything crazy in it which was a plus." Ichigo recapped, a soft smile playing on his lips as he remembered her triumphant smile.

That thought was soon knocked from his mind by Isshin's feet against the right side of his face.

Ichigo fell to the floor, dazed momentarily, staring blankly at his father's victorious face.

"Aha! Never let your guard down Ichigo, my boy! The enemy could use that to their advantage!" Isshin declared, but was quickly stripped from his victory as Ichigo dug his heels into his fathers stomach, pushing him back.

"Damn it, you stupid old man! I wanted to have a peaceful dinner! Why is that so hard!?" Ichigo launched for his father and proceeded in pummeling him.

Ichigo was satisfied when he returned to his seat next to Karin, his father crying to his mothers poster, his entire body covered in bandages.

It wasn't long before Ichigo finished dinner and went upstairs, his father army crawling toward the table and inhaled his portion of food, before crawling back to the poster.

Ichigo lay on his bed and thought of Orihime and her sweet smile. His lips turned into a big smile and his eyes became heavier and he finally gave into the one battle he knew he'd be okay with losing.

It all seemed normal, but little did all of the Karakura Gang know was that it was just the beginning.

* * *

**Hey guys! RIKOREN here!**

**I hope you like this chapter! It's just a little chapter on how things are calm before the storm. LOTS OF ICHIHIME FLUFF! gotta love that fluffiness!**

**Review. Follow. Favourite!**

**Arigatou!**

**RIKOREN xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 1, 741 (not including A/N below)_**

_'"Orihime. . .calm down. . . you're speaking under the influence of anger, don't let it control you because you'll end up saying something you'll regret." Tatsuki said gently.'_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**_Not Good._**

* * *

Ichigo sat with all of his friends in a circle, as usual, Orihime sat beside him and they talked for nearly the entire lunch period. They laughed, joked and felt like normal teenagers, but not before Rukia's phone started beeping, alerting the group of the Hollow nearby. Ichigo grabbed Kon from his bag, after finding the mod pill, he swallowed it and glided from his body. Orihime, Chad and Uryu stood also, ready to follow Ichigo to kill the Hollow with him, but Ichigo lifted his hand in a signal to stop. 'Guys, Rukia and I will handle this. It's strong. Let us handle it." Ichigo said, with an air of misplaced superiority.

Chad stopped calling his power, his eyes slightly widened, the only indication that he was surprised, Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose, opening his mouth to release a string of insults, mainly about his lack of intelligence and his Soul Reaper abilities, but Orihime was the one who spoke; in a rare fit of rage. "Haven't we proved ourselves to you enough?! You still think we're weak? Didn't risking my life for you prove anything?!" She shouted, her brows furrowed and her eyes hardened, looking like steel.

"O-Orihime. . you don't . ." Ichigo started, but was easily cut off by Orihime's rant.

"Understand? I fail to see how I don't understand. I understand perfectly! I know you want to protect us, but the day will come when you need protecting and we will not be there because you pushed us away! I don't get how you still believe we can't be there to fight with you! How can-" Orihime was cut off by Tatsuki as the second strongest girl in Japan held her friend back, shocked to see that Orihime had raised her voice.

"Orihime. . .calm down. . . you're speaking under the influence of anger, don't let it control you because you'll end up saying something you'll regret." Tatsuki said gently.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He had never seen Orihime like this, ever. It was. . .terrifying. He could feel her Spiritual Pressure smother the air, making it thick with her power, she became stronger when her feelings became stronger. He knew that. He shouldn't have said that in the first place. He was an idiot for doing so. He just didn't want them getting hurt like he did. But he should have explained himself all the same. "Orihime-" Ichigo never got to finish his sentence, for Orihime flew to the door, running down the stairwell, with Kon and Tatsuki hot on her trail, in an attempt to calm her.

Ichigo looked down, ashamed, but nonetheless took off with Rukia, to exorcise the offending Hollow.

(..)

"I'll be okay now. Thanks Kon, for calming me down and walking me home." Orihime said and smiled gently, her eyes reflecting her inner sadness and guilt at losing her temper so suddenly.

"That's alright, Orihime. But all I can say is, don't let Ichigo suffer much. He does what he does to protect you. No matter how frustrating or domineering he can be, he does it to keep you safe. You know our Ichigo, always doing things that aren't completely necessary." Kon said, smiling gently, before leaving Orihime with a wave of his hand as he left her with those parting words.

Orihime unlocked her apartment door and entered her home, shutting the door behind her. She contemplated calling Ichigo and apologising to him, but he might still be fighting the Hollow, so she left it, she would call him when it was a sufficient time. She plopped her bag down on the dining table and started removing her school uniform, heading to her bedroom to change into something comfier.

(..)

Rukia glared at her Substitute Soul Reaper friend, knocking him upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you!? That Hollow was small fry! You should have exorcised it within seconds! I'll have to unnecessarily use my Shikai form if you keep screwing up! Get your head in the game!" Rukia snarled, cleansing another Hollow.

"Rukia, I'm not strong." Ichigo said, his head down. His uniform ripped and slight scratches adorned his body.

"What do you mean?!" Rukia yelled, cutting down the Hollows so they were alone with no distractions so they could speak.

"I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't on my guard. Devastator-the Hollow that Orihime faced, his attack had the ability to become a killing blow. He may not have been strong, but he still almost defeated me. I would have been dead if it weren't for Orihime. I'm horrified that one day, I'll be too late to save her. She'll die because I was too weak to look after her. The battle with Devastator only proved as much, I need to train harder." Ichigo said, looking at Rukia with haunted eyes.

Rukia sighed. "The thing about you Ichigo, is that you rush into a battle head first, you don't pause to assess the situation. In some cases, that's a good thing, but it's also a flaw. You weren't thinking straight because your mind was on Orihime, keeping her safe and wanting to give her the real reason before she left in hopes that she'd change her mind. You wanted to finish the Hollow quickly. Then, when he fired his attack, you couldn't block it. You were vulnerable. Orihime's ability is more than just shielding and healing. Its all of that combined. It makes her powerful and it makes her one of the most important of the group. She's the only one that can heal wounds and restore Spiritual Pressure. That's also why she reacted the way she did when you said to them to just wait. She helped you in your time of need and proved to all of us that she can use her powers and manifest objects with ease. She's surpassed Urahara's expectations. I suggest that you apologise-" An incessant beeping cut off Rukia and she flipped open her soul pager. "I hope this helped, because there's another wave of Hollows headed to Karakura park. Uryu and Chad are there now, we better join them." Rukia said and Ichigo straightened, with a new determination in his eyes.

"Right." Ichigo said and they Flash-Stepped toward the park.

(..)

Orihime felt the presence of multiple Hollows, she ran out in her pajamas, only to be stopped by a powerful Spiritual Pressure. She fell to the ground, the yellow Spiritual Pressure wrapped around her doorway, she felt as if she was melting. Quickly putting up her _Shiten Koshun _she got Tsubaki ready, wielding him like a sword. "Get ready, Orihime. This guy is strong. Stronger than anything we ever faced. But I will fight to the death!" Tsubaki said and Orihime nodded. She heard the familiar jingle of bells and her eyes widened as she noticed the man who had an outstanding Spiritual Pressure.

Kenpachi Zaraki. The Captain of Squad 11.

"Hahahahaha! This will surely get Ichigo's attention. Taking one of his friends hostage will definitely make him fight me once more!" Kenpachi laughed out, Orihime noticed that Yachiru wasn't on his back, but now wasn't the time to be analyzing such trivial things. Orihime took her battle stance. "Oh, so the little healer wants to fight. You'll be crushed in no time! And then I'll have my rematch with Ichigo!" Kenpachi's large smile took form, making her shiver.

"I won't let you anywhere near Ichigo!" Orihime snarled and ran toward him, her _Shiten Koshun _moved with her. Kenpachi lifted his arm and swung down on her _Shiten Koshun_, it immediately fired back. Kenpachi's laughter echoed through her ears.

(..)

A Senkaimon opened in the sky, overlooking Karakura Town.

Two Soul Reapers walked through with Hell butterflies overlooking the journey.

"Haah~! Karakura Town! Ryuu! We made it!" A female Soul Reaper said, grinning from ear to ear.

The male, Ryuu, munched on the snacks that he brought along. "Uh-huh." He mumbled through numerous bites.

"C'mon! We made it alive! I was worried that we would die!" The female sighed happily, striking her pose with her fist in the air.

"We wouldn't have died, Tsukiko. You're being a moron." Ryuu sighed, grabbing a rice cracker from his pocket, going to eat it.

But not before Tsukiko smacked it out of his hand. If looks could kill, Ryuu would be the tiniest dust particle in the air. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Tsukiko roared, her eyes burning with fire, her small fist shaking at his face.

Ryuu looked at her lazily and repeated. "I called you a moron." Tsukiko looked like she was about to explode.

"APOLOGIZE!" Tsukiko yelled. "You have no idea about manners or etiquette. Remind me again, why we're friends!"

"Because I'm the only one who will put up with you."Ryuu offered and picked up another rice cracker from the package he had.

Tsukiko cried dramatically. _'It's true!' _Tsukiko thought. They felt a heavy wave of Spiritual Pressure and they sobered up, their hands instantly clasped the zanpakuto. "Ryuu." Tsukiko said in warning.

"Yeah, feels like Captain Zaraki. Let's check it out." Ryuu said and started toward the direction of the Spiritual Pressure.

"Wait! Ryuu! What about the mission?!" Tsukiko yelled, cursing her lazy friend.

"Who cares? This is more important. Now hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Ryuu said without even a hair turning her way for recognition. Tsukiko growled, her left eye twitching in anger as she caught up to Ryuu effortlessly.

"Fine. But after that, we complete our mission. Maybe Captain Zaraki will unintentionally help us." Tsukiko said as they flew through the air.

"Wait. . . what was the mission again?" Ryuu asked.

Everything was silent until:

"_RYUU~!"_

* * *

**_ Hey everyone!_**

**_RIKOREN here!_**

**_I hope you all like this story, getting into the plot now! I hope you enjoy it and now my two characters are involved! _**

**_My page has all of the necessary information about the stories I will and will not update. If you have seen it then don't worry!_**

**_Until next time, _**

**_RIKOREN xD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 1, 215_**

_'"Put the girl down, Captain Zaraki. Or you will face my Munsurieya '_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5_**

**_Deranged._**

* * *

**_-BEFORE TSUKIKO AND RYUU GO TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING-_**

_"Finally! Our training is over." Tsukiko sighed happily, glad that the boring and troublesome lessons had come to an end and now they were free. Free to make their own decisions and their own calls on how to deal with opponents. They were Soul Reapers. Their job was to protect the innocent from Hollows and to perform Konso on the souls that lingered in The World of the Living.  
_

_They Flash-Stepped to Squad 6's barracks. Since they were the new group arriving, they were told they had to demonstrate their Shikai, if they had achieved it. Lucky for Ryuu and Tsukiko, they might be able to be seated officers since they have achieved Shikai. _

_"Ah! You must be the new recruits!" The Squad 6 Lieutenant, Renji Abarai said, smiling broadly, his bright red hair contrasted strikingly with his black kimono._

_"Yes sir!" The group called out and stood to attention._

_"Now, I will point to you and you will tell me your name and your Shikai-if you have achieved it." Renji started to point at the members of the group until he got to Tsukiko. _

_"I am Tsukiko Yamasaki. I have achieved Shikai. Her name is Munsurieya. Should I demonstrate?" Tsukiko asked, stepping forward. _

_Renji nodded and gestured for her to continue. Tsukiko nodded and unsheathed her weapon, raising it so it hovered vertically in front of her face. Her eyes closed. Tsukiko's Spiritual Pressure started to rise, she started to glow a powerful white. Her eyes opened and they were completely white. Her black hair came out of its tie and whipped around her face. __"Bring the Skies to Darkness, Munsurieya!" Tsukiko called and her sword glowed brightly as it changed right before their eyes. The hilt turned into a wolf's muzzle, the teeth clamping on the blade. The faint sounds of a wolf howling could be heard in the distance._

_Renji stared at the young female Soul Reaper, his eyes widened slightly as he gazed upon her Zanpakuto. It was beautiful. Majestic and dangerous. He quickly turned to Ryuu and pointed to him, gesturing. Ryuu stepped forward as Tsukiko had done. "Ryuu Tengan, I have also achieved Shikai, his name is_ _Tengoku Piasodoragon."_

_Renji nodded. "Please demonstrate."_

_Ryuu unsheathed_ _Tengoku Piasodoragon and set his blade almost touching the ground. 'Reap the Heavens, __Tengoku Piasodoragon." Ryuu spoke calmly and he brought his blade down, piercing the ground. Instantly, fire erupted from the crack, the blade still submerged in the concrete. The flames lifted around the blade and guard. The guard turned into a dragon's tail and it curled upward, the end resting against his knuckles. The blade started to absorb the flames and the enchanted steel started to glow and radiate heat. _

_All of the Soul Reaper's present looked upon their two comrades in awe. They had never experienced such marvellous Zanpakuto among just ordinary Soul Reapers before. it was amazing for them. _

_"Wow, you two are definitely talented and you both will have a seated position as soon as you come back." Renji explained, grinning from ear to ear._

_"Get back?" Tsukiko asked as her and Ryuu's Shikai disappeared. _

_"Yes, since you two are equally talented, I'm sending you out on this assignment that Captain Commander Yamamoto has issued. it is a small task, just calculate the large sum of Hollow's that appear and dispose of them, once that is done, you come back with the data. It's pretty simple. Do you think you guys can do it?" Renji asked, his tone challenging._

_"Yes sir!" Tsukiko and Ryuu shouted in unison._

(..)

Ryuu and Tsukiko Flash Stepped toward Captain Zaraki's Spiritual Pressure when they stopped suddenly. The Squad 11 Captain turned, wearing the same intimidating scowl, but it was what was slung over his shoulder that caught Tsukiko's eye. A long auburn haired woman that hung limply, seemingly unconscious. Tsukiko unsheathed her zanpakuto, registering the surprise on both Ryuu and Captain Zaraki's face.

'Oh, little girl. You want to fight me? You wouldn't last two seconds." Captain Zaraki said mirthfully, his eyes glinting with the challenge that was before him.

"You may be right, but I'd rather die trying to save a human's life then letting you pass just because you are my superior. I _will _save this girl's life, whether you believe it is a game or not. Now, put the girl down, Captain Zaraki. Or you will face my Munsurieya." Tsukiko said, holding her sword upright, her small hands shaking with fear.

She felt a hand press on her shoulder, her silver eyes flickered briefly toward the momentary distraction. "Ryuu, let me go. I have a duty to fulfil." Ryuu's hand only tightened around her shoulder. "I said let go!" Tsukiko yelled.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, Tsukiko?! You're drawing your zanpakuto at the Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"I know who he is!" Tsukiko snapped back, her face abnormally serious, her eyes glowing in the moonlight, her strength.

"Then why are you risking your life?!" Ryuu roared at her, trying to get to the bottom of her reasoning.

"Because he deserves to know what he put us both through!" Tsukiko screamed, looking at Ryuu with so much vengeance he took a step back, his eyes wide. "He almost took our lives when he visited while we trained at the Shino Academy! He broke 2 of your ribs and gave you a bad concussion and he broke my leg and fractured my skull! And now, he has an unconscious woman on his back, Ryuu! I have never liked this blood thirsty leviathan! It would be an honor to give him back some of what he took!" Tsukiko finished, her body trembling with the wildfire inside her heart, consuming her bit by bit.

Kenpachi cackled. "You'll do me just fine, kid! So come on! Give me your best shot!" His large, toothy grin angered her even more. Tsukiko poised her body to pounce but Ryuu was quicker. He clashed with Kenpachi.

"Tsukiko! Get the girl off him! I'll hold him off!"

"But Ryuu-"

"Now!" Ryuu roared, deflecting Kenpachi's attack. Tsukiko nodded, firmly. Flash- Stepping onto Kenpachi's shoulder, Tsukiko lifted the girl into her arms and Flash-Stepped onto the ground. She set the unconscious girl on the ground and noticed that she was slightly familiar. Tsukiko frowned, trying to put a name to her face, but she was interrupted.

(..)

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Uryu had finished exterminating the armies of Hollows that had gathered when Ichigo felt three strong Spiritual Pressures colliding. "What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled, looking in the direction of the Spiritual Pressures, feeling a fourth Spiritual Pressure underneath. A soft, fleeting sense that he knew all too well. "Orihime.." He whispered, horrified. He Flash-Stepped toward her, his friends trailing behind.

_I'm coming Orihime..._

_I'm coming!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 2,068 (not including A/N below)_**

_'Ichigo looked upon the two Soul Reapers, realizing that they were his girlfriend's saviours.'_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6_**

**_Saviour_**

* * *

Tsukiko felt the rapid closeness of four strong Spiritual Pressures approaching their location, she couldn't identify them and that worried her, facing the unconscious woman and pointed to her. "_Bakudo 73, Tozansho!" _The Bakudo spell took form and four arrows crossed around Orihime, entrapping her in an inverted pyramid, to keep her from any harm. The blue pyramid stabilized as Tsukiko put more Spiritual Pressure to make it stronger. "_Bring the skies to darkness, __Munsurieya!" _She released her Shikai not a moment too soon, because as soon as she did, an orange haired Soul Reaper bounded onto scene and took out a large zanpakuto, already in Shikai form. _'How can he do that?' _Tsukiko thought but not before he clashed swords with her, making her stumble back, but she kept her Munsurieya steady and strong.

"Get out of the way! What have you done to Orihime?! I'll kill you!" He roared, his brown eyes ignited with fire.

Tsukiko let out a low growl and pushed him back with sheer strength. "Young boy, I won't let you harm this girl. Drop your zanpakuto and maybe I'll reconsider taking your head off." Tsukiko twirled and jumped, slashing Ichigo's arm. _"Getsuro no Sakebi!" _The moon above the crossed Soul Reapers burned brighter and brighter. Ichigo pulled away to shield his eyes from his enemy. The light was just too bright. When it dissipated, Tsukiko stood there, strong and menacing, with a silver wolf growling at him, the hair on it's back standing on end, her muzzle pulled back to show an impressive set of white teeth, looking as sharp as daggers.

Ichigo took a step forward, but the wolf mirrored the action and growled even louder, her icy blue eyes glowed slightly Protecting her mistress and the victim she protects. "If you want to be mauled beyond recognition then I suggest you walk toward me. If not, then stay back. If you're an enemy then I will strike you down with one blow." Tsukiko snarled, her silver eyes glowing gently as she watched the unfamiliar Soul Reaper before her. He was quite handsome she had to say, but that wasn't going to get in her way if need be.

"Let Orihime go!" Ichigo roared, yet careful not to step closer, seeing Chad and Uryuu subtly ready themselves to take out the wolf while he took her on.

"Is this the young girl you speak of?" Tsukiko asked, her head tilting to the unconscious woman, her eyes never straying from her opponents, knowing their whereabouts. The wolf snarled, the fur on her back standing on point, warning them to keep their distance.

"Don't play dumb with me! You're trying to kill her!" Ichigo cried incredulously.

Tsukiko stopped, her wolf doing the same thing, no longer threatening. "What? I'm trying to protect her from him!" Tsukiko said, pointing to the Squad 11 Captain and the Karakura Gang gasped as they saw another Soul Reaper of Tsukiko's rank, taking on Kenpachi.

"What the hell is Kenpachi doing here?!" Ichigo yelled in confusion.

"We felt the flux of his Spiritual Pressure and we came to investigate, since it isn't all that common to see a Captain in the World of the Living without express orders to do so. We weren't informed of any kind of Hell butterfly being sent to carry Captain Zaraki to this realm. Ryuu and I came to Karakura Town to investigate the mysterious packs of Hollows that had been roaming the area, that's when we saw Captain Zaraki holding this girl over his shoulder and I took her and created a barrier so she wouldn't be hurt if the fight came to us. That's when you decided to show up." Tsukiko explained, looking into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo looked upon the two Soul Reapers, realizing that they were his girlfriend's saviours. "We need to save your friend." Ichigo said, flicking his eyes toward a struggling Ryuu.

Tsukiko looked to her friend and then to Ichigo, a silent conversation flicked between them and then they spurred into action. Tsukiko Flash-Stepped to Ryuu's side, joining the battle, all the while zapping the Spiritual Pressure from the Bakudo spell she had casted and it faded away, allowing Ichigo to pass through and pick up his unharmed girlfriend.

Tsukiko let out a primal battle cry and her wolf roared in tune with her soul, both Zanpakuto and mistress lunging for Captain Zaraki with a vehemence none of the Karakura Gang had ever seen. Tsukiko clashed with Kenpachi and pushed him back with sheer strength, her Spiritual Pressure overflowing, making the bystanders feel like they were being forced to flatten by a giant.

Kenpachi's eyes widened slightly but then a large grin overtook his face and laughed maniacally. "Let's do this!" He roared and stood his ground, parrying with Tsukiko, who was only more inflamed at the sight of his exhilarated grin and the laugh of a man enjoying himself. She resorted to hand to hand combat and sword-play, Kenpachi was only too happy to comply. Her wolf roared and pounced, her dagger-like teeth puncturing the skin of his forearm, blood spurting onto her muzzle and staining her teeth; the red liquid trickled down his arm as the pain lanced through him, making him that more excited as Tsukiko readied to slash him. But he was too quick, striking her with the tip of his Zanpakuto, making it dig into the skin of her cheek and she screamed as he ripped through the soft flesh, marring its porcelain look. Blood poured from the gash, her teeth visible from said wound as she spat the blood that kept filling her mouth, the metallic sweetness making her sick.

Her wolf whined and snarled even louder as she looked upon her mistress and the pain Tsukiko felt lashed through her. Her intelligent blue eyes pierced through Kenpachi and she dug her teeth even deeper into his arm, bone clinked against bone and she chewed through it, breaking his arm. Yet it hardly fazed him. He threw his head back, laughing, he lifted his arm and threw off the wolf, making her collide in a nearby building, her yelp of pain easily heard by Tsukiko.

"_MUNSURIEYA!"_ Tsukiko screamed, her eyes filled with panic and unshed tears.

Before she could turn back to Kenpachi, his large hand whipped out and latched around her throat, squeezing hard, Tsukiko's face going red from the lack of oxygen. Her short gasps unable to even reach her lungs. Her nails dug into the skin of his hand and wrist, puncturing the skin. "You're just in my way, little girl." Kenpachi growled, lifting her off her feet until she hung, suspended high in the air. The Karakura Gang spurred into action but Ryuu was too quick.

"_MOYASU!" _He roared, slashing at the air and a string of fire dispersed from the heated blade and set its rage-filled blaze upon Kenpachi, who grunted, releasing Tsukiko from his iron grip and she crumpled to the floor, gasping for precious air. Rukia Flash-Stepped toward her injured comrade and gathered Tsukiko in her arms, reappearing back to the Karakura Gang as Tsukiko gasped, her throat bruised and bloody. Kenpachi's fingernails had broken the skin and dug in far enough to cause bleeding.

"We need to get her to Urahara's. The intake of oxygen that suddenly has made her dizzy, accompany that with all the other wounds he's inflicted. She is in very bad shape, and Ryuu is the same. He'll burn out and die if we don't stop him."

Chad gentle took Tsukiko from Rukia's arms, answering her questioning gaze. "I'll take her to Urahara's. I think you're more needed here. As much as I'd like to stay, you said it yourself. She needs immediate attention."

Ichigo nodded at Chad. "Okay. Be careful, if any other of his. . .followers try to stop you, alert us." Ichigo ordered.

Chad smiled softly at his friends overprotective attitude. "Alright." Chad complied and turned in the general direction of Urahara's shop and he ran, holding the small yet fiery woman in his arms.

"R-Ryuu. . ." Tsukiko coughed, blood oozing down her neck, obviously worried for her long time friend.

"My friends will bring him back alive. Right now, you need to rest and conserve your inner strength." Chad said soothingly, holding her tighter against his chest, emitting warmth to keep her at a safe level.

"Thank you." Tsukiko whispered, her bloody hand trembling as her fingertips caressed Chad's cheek. His eyes wide as he looked down to her slightly peaceful face, her silver eyes reflecting majestically off the moon, her dark hair falling around her and flowing down Chad's arms in soft, silky waves. His cheeks grew warm and then he felt another presence, readying himself for battle. It came closer and he ran faster, but it was quicker, Chad turned to fight it and saw that it was the wolf that Tsukiko had summoned.

What was her name?

"Munsurieya. . ." Tsukiko whispered, a small smile appearing on her lips as she held her hand out. Munsurieya walked to her master and licked her hand, ignoring the taste of blood, showing her mistress that she still loved her and was still loyal. Tsukiko's lips pressed together and trembled, tears rolled down her cheeks. Chad and Munsurieya eyed each other until a mutual understanding passed through them both and they took off in the direction of Urahara's shop, before it was too late.

(...)

Rukia grabbed the back of Ichigo's uniform, pulling him back. "No, Ichigo. You can't fight him." Rukia said, her eyes closed and her face pensive, reminding Ichigo annoyingly of her adoptive brother.

"Rukia! Do you know what that bastard has done?! To Orihime? To his own kind! He almost mutilated that woman, given the chance!" Ichigo snarled.

"I know exactly what he has done and I'll make sure to pull him away. Uryuu will flank me. You look after Orihime. If you engage in combat with Captain Zaraki, he will have gotten what he wanted. Don't give him that!" Rukia ordered and then her and Uryuu took off to fight Kenpachi and save Ryuu.

Ichigo tightened his grip on Orihime, looking at her peaceful face, checking her. Seeing that she was unharmed left him relieved. He kissed her cheeks, eyelids and lips, holding her close, letting his guard down for one instant. Then he struck. Kenpachi Flash-Stepped into Ichigo's personal space and raised his sword to strike.

"_DAMN IT!" _Ichigo roared, trying to push Orihime away so he would take the brunt of the force but he was stopped. Kenpachi too, by a glowing gold chain wrapping around his midsection and up, binding his arms to his sides.

"What the-?" Kenpachi growled when he saw the young healer was awake.

Her hand, palm out was raised and her Spiritual Pressure was visibly glowing around her frame. "_Santen Kesshun." _Orihime snarled in a voice that none of them had ever heard, the ground shaking with the force of her power and she extended her arm violently, the chain was pulled away from them at alarming speeds, like a blur and he was out of sight, dragged away by her own vengeful powers.

Ichigo tightened his grip on her, again amazed at her abilities and how much she continued to grow. "That's the second time you've saved my ass." Ichigo said, relieved she was awake and seemingly okay.

"And a lovely ass it is." Orihime whispered, a cute blush appearing on her cheeks. Yep, she was definitely okay.

Ichigo blushed, but their reunion was cut short.

"Ungh. . ." Ryuu grunted, falling the ground, passed out from exhaustion and his wounds.

"Shit!" Rukia cursed, Uryuu lifted him over his shoulder and they all quickly took off to Urahara's shop, where Chad was waiting with a healing Tsukiko, battling strange feelings.

* * *

**Hey whats up you guys!?**

**RIKOREN here!**

**I know, I know. Shun me, I am late again! But I've been working my big butt off with school and then my cat was limping, then his paw was swollen. we took him to the vet, its a long story. but I am back and ready to attack with a new chapter! I hope you like this one, it was so much fun bringing my own characters in! Sensing some Chad/OC in the story? Good ;) **

**Yes, yes, lemons will be arriving in the next chapter I hope, maybe some reunion lurrve for our favourite orange couple? **

**Anyway, until next time,**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**RIKOREN xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 1,235 (not including A/N below)_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7_**

**_TRAINING_**

* * *

The Karakura Gang, along with Tsukiko and Ryuu all sat in a circle in Urahara's training facility underneath his shop. All had grave faces as each one delivered their own view of information or opinion. Some revealing vital information that nobody knew.

"Tsukiko, how is Munsurieya?" Orihime asked, looking at Tsukiko gently.

"She's alright, she's begging me to start training so we can get stronger. She's being very persistent, giving me a headache." Tsukiko rubbed her forehead gently, a frown marring her pretty face.

"She sounds very insistent." Chad speaks up, looking down at the small girl with a faint smile.

"Yes, and since that rogue Zanpakuto incident, she likes to randomly pop out whenever she wants."

With that, Tsukiko's sword started to glow. "Oi! Stop it!" Tsukiko yelled at the sword, lifting it up, but it was too late. A small, white and gray wolf pup was there, big blue eyes staring at Tsukiko with adoration and mischievous intent. "Munsurieya!" Munsurieya wagged her tail and dipped her front end low, so her bottom lifted up and she wiggled, indicating her playfulness. "Get back into the zanpakuto!" Tsukiko ordered.

"She looks so cute!" Orihime said, running to Munsurieya with open arms, she picked up the zanpakuto spirit and crushed it into her breasts, hugging it tightly.

Munsurieya yelped, fighting for air because her furry head was in between Orihime's large breasts. "Uh, Orihime. . ." Ichigo started, but Munsurieya started to glow.

Orihime's eyes widened as Munsurieya transformed and grew, the light dissipated and Orihime was holding a gorgeous young woman with greyish white wolf ears and tail, wearing a midnight coloured kimono. She was largely proportioned, a lot like Tsukiko and Orihime, her lustrous pearl white hair tied into a high ponytail. Her skin was pale, like the moonlight and her features were delicate, refined and somewhat child-like. Her large sea-blue eyes shined with tears. She beared a lot of resemblance to Tsukiko, yet they looked completely different.

"Gwaah!" Munsurieya pulled away from Orihime, running to Tsukiko, jumping on her. "Tsuki~! Help me!" Munsurieya bawled, holding onto Tsukiko for dear life as she sobbed into her mistresses Soul Reaper uniform. "I couldn't breathe!" Munsurieya dramatically cried.

Tsukiko sighed, cradling her zanpakuto spirit to her chest. "Please, Munsurieya, you're making a big deal out of nothing. Orihime was excited. She wanted to hug you. You know nobody can resist you when you're in your original form." Tsukiko soothed, rocking her partner from side to side, like a child.

The Karakura Gang stared at the duo with wide eyes. All except Ryuu, who couldn't care less since he had been through it all with Tsukiko and her child-like zanpakuto. "Uh, Tsukiko, is that the same menacing wolf that we saw chew through Kenpachi's arms like it was butter?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, it is. Munsurieya has many different forms. Her original form is a wolf pup which you just saw, her offensive and defensive form is awakened when she is in the need to protect or defend either me or who I direct her to. And this form is for. . .well, I don't know. . I think this is her Bankai form which I haven't tapped into yet. Munsurieya is a very child-like zanpakuto, a-lot like a puppy, she craves attention and considers me her mother. In addition to her pup-like qualities, she is fiercely loyal, lethal and when it is needed, she is serious." Tsukiko explained and Munsurieya finally stopped crying to assess who everybody was.

Ryuu's zanpakuto started to glow, giving up on any pretence to stop him; Tengoku Piasodoragon burst from Ryuu's zanpakuto in a flash of fire.

The fire zanpakuto was amazing, to say the least. A young man stood among them, with reddish orange wings spreading from his back in a graceful arch, a powerful heat emanating from them, Tengoku's eyes were completely white, dark eyelashes framed them delicately, his face sharp and defined, handsome. His body was toned and lean, his skin a dark rich chocolate colour, his legs and half of his abdominal muscles were covered in orange scales. His hair was long, reaching the middle of his thighs, his hair whipped around him like black smoke. He was exotic. He had nothing to cover his upper body, his lower region was encased in the bottoms of a Soul Reaper uniform, though ripped and burnt at certain parts.

Tengoku stared at the stunned humans and bowed his head. "I am Tengoku Piasodoragon. It is a pleasure to meet the famous Ichigo Kurosaki and his Ryoka friends." He nodded his head gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ichigo politely said, looking to Ryuu who was eating, not particularly caring.

"I am a fire-zanpakuto, you may know of a creature called the dragon?" Tengoku explained his type, when everybody nodded and agreed, he continued, "I am a dragon. It is why I can control fire. This is my original form. I am not complicated like-" It was at that precise moment that a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped upon the dragon-zanpakuto. He yelped in shock, having been used to extreme temperatures, this sudden rush of cold did _not _suit with him at all.

Munsurieya giggled, still holding the bucket upside down, being the one who dumped water on him. "Don't pretend you're all high and mighty Tengoku!" She scolded her long-time friend while he looked on her murderously. "I am a weather-zanpakuto, when I need to, I can manipulate the weather to do my bidding. I draw my strength from the moon obviously. I also have many forms because I protect my mistress, more so than this lump of coal!"

"That's it! _Reap the Heavens!" _Tengoku roared, his zanpakuto materializing in a flash of flames.

Munsurieya grinned, successful in her mission to rile him up. "_Bring the Skies to Darkness!" _Munsurieya defended herself before pushing back and they sparred expertly.

Tsukiko's face ended up in her palm as she tried to control her anger. "I'll kill them both. They're both going to die." Tsukiko shook with rage.

The Karakura Gang chuckled gently at Tsukiko's reaction.

It wasn't long before they all ended up serious. "It looks like no matter what, we'll have to fight Kenpachi." Ichigo stated, looking into his comrades eyes.

"I agree, but how can we achieve that when he almost killed Tsukiko and stole Orihime? We need to prepare and get stronger." Rukia said, gaining support from the group.

"Well, it looks like we'll be training for a long time. The zanpakuto spirits are already taken care of, courtesy of themselves. Tsukiko, you pair up with Orihime. Ichigo, you and Renji, Ryuu, let's see how you go against Chad and Uryu, you'll be against Rukia, meanwhile I will observe." Yoruichi commanded, the groups of two instantly disbanded and went to their own corners of the training area so they wouldn't be distracted.

"Now, lets see what you guys got." Yoruichi said, taking a high vantage point so she could see every group with ease.

* * *

_**Hey guys! **_

_**RIKOREN here!**_

_**I know this episode doesn't have much to it, but next episode will have fighting and possibly another appearance by Kenpachi, what do you think is wrong with him?**_

_**Review/Follow/Favourite**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_

_**RIKOREN xD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 1,400 (not including A/N below)_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 8_**

**_Bring it!_**

* * *

"Okay, let's get this party started." Tsukiko said and pulled out her zanpakuto. "Bring the Skies to Darkness, Munsurieya!" Her sword shifted into it's released state and she looked to Orihime. "Prepare yourself, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my friend." Tsukiko said, her silver eyes hardening.

"I wouldn't want you to anyway." Orihime said and brought forth her Shun Shun Rikka.

Tsukiko stood tall, unfazed. "You're strong. I'll give you that."

"Enough talk! Tsubaki!" Orihime snarled and activated Tsubaki without even saying the chant. The offensive power flew toward Tsukiko, intending on serious damage, but Tsukiko was too fast. She quickly deflected _Koten Zanshun_ and Flash-Stepped right in front of Orihime, pressing the tip of her zanpakuto to Orihime's heart.

"Too slow. This is something you need to work on. You leave yourself wide open for an attack when you release your offensive power. I'm going to do it again and I want you to protect yourself." Tsukiko said and easily walked back. Orihime's heart warmed. Tsukiko was a good friend, she was willing to be patient and help Orihime with the flaws in her style. "You have great knowledge in Karate do you not?" Tsukiko inquired, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Orihime nodded gently and took her Shun Shun Rikka stance, but Tsukiko shook her head. "Use your knowledge of Karate along with your Shun Shun Rikka, it will make you stronger. Also, if you can, use Spiritual Pressure to enhance the blow. All Soul Reapers use this little technique when they fight, I'll show you how in a minute." The young Soul Reaper informed the healer.

Orihime nodded and instead changed to her Karate stance, she mentally went through all Tatsuki's previous teachings and selected one that suited her current situation. "Don't hold back!" Tsukiko yelled and they went through the motion again, Orihime sent out Tsubaki, Tsukiko deflected and Flash-Stepped, not in front, but behind Orihime, swinging down. Orihime anticipated the move and conjured _Shiten Koshun_, protecting herself. Tsukiko's attack fired back at her, making her stumble. The healer took her chance and grabbed the dazed wolf-wielding Soul Reaper and tossed her into the air. Orihime imagined that her Spiritual Pressure fled to the balls of her feet and she jumped, high into the air. Tsukiko grunted and Orihime brought her leg down, embedding itself into Tsukiko's stomach, making her gasp in pain as she plummeted back into the ground with a resounding bang. The ground shook. Orihime used _Santen Kessun _and she safely landed to the ground.

"Tsukiko! Are you okay?" Orihime asked, running to her friend.

Tsukiko sat up, looking perfectly okay, with a few scuffs and scratches. "I'm okay! That was awesome Orihime! Well done!" The two friends slapped hands together in a excited high-five. "I didn't even have to tell you how to use your Spiritual Pressure in physical combat, that's very impressive. You'll go far." Tsukiko commended the healer, making her beam with pride.

"Do you think Ichigo saw it?"

"If he didn't then we'll put it on display for everyone to see. They deserve to know that you can serve in hand-to-hand combat as well. Do you think you wanna go again? Let's see how you do with different angles, and when that's perfected, let's try some Kendo. You up for it?" Tsukiko inquired, smiling indulgently at her powerful friend.

"Yes!"

(..)

Ichigo and Renji were giving it their all as usual, none of their typical banter was going on, considering the circumstances of their training. They both needed to become stronger in order to fight Kenpachi and protect their loved ones. Ichigo pushed back Zabimaru and took a step back. Renji retracted his zanpakuto and panted. "So, what do you think is causing Captain Zaraki's sudden change in character?" Renji inquired.

"I have no idea. It's gotta be something though. No way Zaraki would just turn like that and attack us all without a second thought. There's something else, something we might be missing." Ichigo said, his brain overworking with possibilities that seemed even more ridiculous than the next.

Renji nodded in agreement and with a shared look, they eased out of their stances, letting their Spiritual Pressure dwindle and sink back to it's original state. "The question is: what?"

"That's the question we're all asking. But right now, I don't think I should be any near him, I could probably kill him for facing Orihime." Ichigo growled, his entire body stiffening at the memory of Orihime's unconscious form in that Bakudo spell, protecting her from Zaraki as Tsukiko fought him.

"He kidnapped Orihime. But what he did to Tsukiko. . . he mauled her and he took pleasure in it. He is even more bloodthirsty than usual." Renji said, turning to his friend.

"He has to be stopped Renji, and we're the ones that are going to stop him." Ichigo vowed, and Renji agreed silently, no words needed.

(..)

Chad and Ryuu were silent as they trained, assessing each others powers.

"How long have you known Tsukiko?" Chad asked calmly, no sound of exhaustion within his voice.

Ryuu stared at Chad for a little bit, trying to assess where this change of topic came from. Weren't they fighting? "For as long as I can remember. We lived in the Rukon District, the rough part of town when we were kids." Ryuu explained, his eyes unfocused as he thought about the memories. He shook his head free of those thoughts quickly and responded accordingly to Chad's attack. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just want to know her better." Chad explains and launches himself toward Ryuu, clipping him on the jaw and his sparring partner flew back a couple of meters before catching himself and delivering a complex technique that had Chad on his back in less than a second

As Chad lay on the ground, looking up into the blue ceiling stunned, Ryuu walked to him and stared down at him. "Ask her yourself. She won't bite you."

As Ryuu walked away to get some refreshments, Chad lay there, catching his breath and sorting through his feelings as he contemplated the thought of he and Tsukiko together and in seriousness, he liked that notion very much. A small smile graced the gentle giant's lips and his hazel brown eyes softened.

(..)

Munsurieya easily deflected Tengoku's attack, her piercing blue eyes serious and lethal. "My mistress was fatally wounded in that battle Tengoku, I will protect her with everything in my power. I _need _to get stronger. To keep her safe."

"We both will become stronger in order to protect our masters. They are our partners in life and in death." Tengoku looked solemn as he parried and attacked Tsukiko, neither holding back.

"We will. . ."

"We must. . "

"Protect them!" Munsurieya and Tengoku yelled in synchronization before clashing swords again.

(..)

Uryuu and Rukia had stopped sparring, taking a break to catch their breath.

"Rukia," Uryu started, "what do you think could have sparked this kind of action in Captain Zaraki?"

Rukia turned her violet eyes to Uryu, looking contemplative and harrowed at the same time. "His desire to fight the strongest opponent. In this case, Ichigo. He used Orihime as a reason to get Ichigo to fight, which in fact, almost worked, hadn't we all shown up when we did. I think Captain Zaraki had a push from somebody to do something like this. Something so drastic and forbidden, that it could cost him his captaincy, or suspension of captaincy. Captain Zaraki had an outside influence. We need to find out what." Rukia explained her theory.

Uryu contemplated the theory, not saying a word. Trying to make the pieces fit in this complex puzzle.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**RIKOREN here!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the different views on the groups sparring, Rukia puts up a fantastic theory doesn't she?**_

_**Until next time, **_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_

_**RIKOREN xD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__If you don't like the plot or pairings, then don't read. Simple._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__All is owned by Kubo-sensei_

_**WORD COUNT:**_ _2, 485_ _(Not including A/N below)_

_"You may be ten times stronger than me. But in the end, it's always the original that comes out on top."_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**Next Phase.**_

* * *

Tsukiko and Orihime yawned loudly as they rejoined the group, looking worse for wear.

"I'm going to need at least of week of sleep." Orihime stated, smiling at her new friend.

Tsukiko shook her head, a small smile on her face. "I think we all do. We worked hard today." Tsukiko pushed Orihime into Ichigo's direction, smiling at the auburn beauty before walking towards Munsurieya, who had reverted into her normal puppy form and picked her up, cuddling her close as Chad moved to stand next to the female Soul Reaper.

"Okay, you all did well. But this is just the beginning. Training will be a lot harder, you'll all really need to amp it up if you want to survive. You're going to need all your strength, all your resolve and all of your spirit for these exercises. Tomorrow, I'll give you more details. Head upstairs, shower and get some rest. You'll all be staying here tonight." Yoruichi explained as the group nodded and sluggishly dragged their feet toward the large staircase.

Both Munsurieya and Tengoku disappeared in a flash of light and settled back into their reverted forms, rejoining their master's in their homes.

"I wish I had the strength to Flash-Step up the stairs, it'd be so much easier, but I'd be so much more tired." Tsukiko groaned, earning chuckles from her new friends.

"It has been a hard day of training." Ichigo piped up, pulling Orihime close to let her rest on him, and he kissed her forehead in recognition, no words needed, but the apology presented itself with his actions. Orihime cuddled into him, accepting his kiss and his unspoken apology.

Rukia was conversing with Renji about a few strategies, while Uryu and Chad walked together in silence, both deep in thought. Tsukiko and Ryuu looked at each other, in one shared moment of uncertainty, their only concern was Captain Zaraki's willingness and how far was he going to go to defeat them?

(..)

The next morning, everyone ate their breakfast and entered the underground training facility once again where Yoruichi was already waiting for them with four blanketed mounds on either side of her as she looked at the group who were walking down the stairs.

"To fight stronger, you must face opponents of equal measure to you. While I know all of you could just pair off, your hesitation to harm one another and your tight bond, don't make it exactly ideal training purposes. So here, Kisuke has developed these little training dummies." Sweeping both her arms up, the sheets flew into the air, revealing the dummies.

"Th-they're. ." Orihime pointed, unable to comprehend.

"They're us!" Ichigo finished as the perfect duplicates of the group of eight stood, looking at their templates with blank eyes.

All eight on the steps were instantly on guard of their copies.

"Is this some kind of joke? I don't find it amusing," Rukia said, her hand on her zanpakuto.

"I assure you, Lieutenant; this is no joke. Only you know truly know yourself. You _are _your worst enemy. Only you know your techniques, your strengths and your weaknesses and what motivates you and your deepest thoughts and what can set you off. Who better than to teach you control over that. . than yourselves?" Yoruichi explained.

"So all we have to do is beat their asses and we win, right?" Renji piped up, grinning confidently.

"In essence yes, but Kisuke developed these clones, so of course he has some sort of secret with these modified clones. I'll let you in on the secret." Yoruichi grinned, "they are ten times stronger than you, they're ruthless and they won't hesitate to strike you down if you fumble. That's why these duplicates will be harder to kill, just as hard as an Arrancar. So I'd be on my guard." Yoruichi turned her back. "Take your positions!" She commanded and just like that, all eight of the originals were in front of their clones, in their battle stances and the clones mimicked their templates perfectly, their eyes animated and staring at them.

Ichigo had one hand on the hilt of Zangetsu, the large blade waiting to be used as Clone-Ichigo mimicked the move. "Don't you have anything better to do than imitate me?" Ichigo asked, his eyes piercing as he stared at the perfect copy of himself. He actually felt a little violated at how _identical _the clone was, like Urahara had studied every single part of their bodies, personalities and techniques.

Ichigo wouldn't put it past the ex-Captain.

"What? You're not seriously _that_ intimidated by me, that you're actually stooping so low as to insult me, _are you?_" Clone-Ichigo's mocking voice and his smug smile grated Ichigo's nerves as the Clone unsheathed Zangetsu and pointed it threateningly, at the original.

Ichigo growled and whipped out Zangetsu. "No way!" He Flash-Stepped behind Clone-Ichigo, but the imitation was expecting that and both Zangetsu's clashed. Clone-Ichigo didn't even have to turn to know and that just irked Ichigo.

"Too slow and predictable. At this rate, you'll never beat me. You're too weak to even protect yourself, let alone the ones you love."

It was then that Clone-Ichigo and Ichigo Flash-Stepped further away from the group, so they could train without hurting anyone.

(..)

Orihime and Clone-Orihime looked at their respective Ichigo's with both of their hands clasped in front of their large chests, worried.

"Ichigo. ." Both Orihime's said in unison, before looking at each other, their eyebrows pulled together and they took their battle stance once again.

"I will get stronger to protect my friends." Orihime growled, her hand to her temples, ready to call on her powers. Somehow, she had to outwit the clone in front of her.

"I'll be the judge of that." Clone-Orihime coldly speculated.

"Tsubaki." Orihime snarled, as the offensive flower released and he bent to Orihime's will, becoming a katana sword, remembering all of her training with Tsukiko about kendo and swordplay.

"Interesting. Straight for the offensive." Clone-Orihime held out her hand and the same thing happened, but she didn't even have to call him. _"Koten Zanshun_." Clone-Orihime growled and lunged for the original. Both Tsubaki swords clashed but Orihime stood her ground, even though her arm was shaking with the force Clone-Orihime thrusted into her attack.

Orihime used her free hand to grab Clone-Orihime's wrist that was wielding the katana and she leaned closer, looking straight into the Clone's eyes, which widened slightly. "Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily," she chanted as the other three flowers released and melded themselves with Tsubaki into the katana, the power Orihime was omitting coursing through them. Clone-Orihime's eyes widened significantly, having not expected this. "_Shiten Koshun_." Orihime revealed and the sword glowed brighter, before the impact that Clone-Orihime that had inflicted shot back at her powerfully, making her fly back, but she regained her bearings and landed on her feet, though her shoulder was cut and bleeding.

"You may be ten times stronger than me. But in the end, it's always the original that comes out on top." Orihime looked at the clone coldly, standing tall. Her Shun Shun Rikka fully released and they flew around her, her hair picking up in the slight wind as she stared at the clone with hard, gray eyes.

"I see. Let's find out." Clone-Orihime smirked, using her Soten Kisshun and healed herself easily and Orihime's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

(..)

Chad looked at himself, he had already manifested Brazo Derecha de Gigante as well as his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo and so had Clone-Chad.

Chad didn't speak, just assessed his opponent.

"What do you think Abuelo would say about our power? Do you think he would be disappointed in us?" Clone-Chad asked, voicing Chad's inner doubts, with no emotion anywhere in his eyes or on his face.

Chad's eyes widened at the mention of Abuelo and the Clone took his shot.

Chad barely deflected.

(..)

Renji was already parrying and lunging at his clone, determined to get stronger and take out the opponent.

"Too sloppy." Clone-Renji shouted, having Flash-Stepped behind him and swung down the Clone-Zabimaru, but Renji blocked the attack and released a Shakkaho just to stun the clone.

Renji jumped back, "roar, Zabimaru!" Zabimaru elongated into its whip-like form, whirling it to his Clone, but the Clone wasn't there. Renji's eyes widened as he felt the searing pain of the Clone's Zabimaru digging deep into his back.

"At this rate you will never get stronger. Don't you want to surpass Captain Kuchiki? Don't you want to become _stronger_?"

(..)

Rukia had been flung to the ground, Sode no Shirayuki skittering across the brown landscape, dust swirling and coating the pure white zanpakuto in a reddish haze.

Clone-Rukia stood before her, her own Sode no Shirayuki poised over her shoulder, the bell jingling slightly in the breeze. "Do you understand, Rukia Kuchiki, that I am ten times _stronger _than you! I cannot be defeated so easily!"

"_Hado 33_," Rukia Flash-Stepped behind the Clone and grabbed the back of her uniform, snarling, "_Sokatsui_." Clone-Rukia was blasted with the attack. Clone-Rukia cried out as she was flung back from the force, landing on her knees to the ground, reaching over her shoulder to somehow appease the pain as she started to sweat, her face contorted.

"Yes, you may be stronger, but don't let that get to your head," Rukia started, walking toward Sode no Shirayuki and picked her up, the dust picking up in the wind and blew off the ice and snow controlling zanpakuto, "strength is important in any battle, but so is the mind and right now, you lack in all thought processes. You may be a perfect clone, but we don't have a shred of similarity when it comes to preparing for battle." Rukia stood tall and straight, every inch a Kuchiki.

"Didn't you hear Yoruichi?" Clone-Rukia asked, shakily standing as Rukia gripped her sword tighter, on guard. "I know your every move. I know what you're going to do before you do it. I know when you're going to breathe and blink and speak. Because I know you. I _am _you." Clone-Rukia grinned, "Brother would be most displeased in your lack of development."

She got the desired reaction.

(..)

Uryuu watched as his Clone fell to the ground, having been lead into countless traps placed by the Original.

Uryuu sighed as he turned his back, walking away, but what he didn't notice was the Clone's arrows having been strategically placed all around him and that _he _was walking into a trap he had perfected.

Clone-Uryuu's hand twitched.

(..)

Tsukiko had been thrown into the wall of the mountain, the breath knocked out of her as she slid down and landed on her hands and knees, panting as she gripped Munsurieya tighter.

Clone-Tsukiko watched her Original with a smirk on her face. "Aw~, is someone a little tired?"

Tsukiko snarled, shakily getting to her feet. She had managed to land quite a few good hits on her clone, which impacted in the fight now, but she was still hopelessly outmatched. "Don't mock me, that smile doesn't suit my face."

"How will you ever be able to protect and defend your family if you can't even defend yourself?" Clone-Tsukiko continued to tease.

"_Shut your mouth!_" Tsukiko roared, her Spiritual Pressure exploding as the clone mentioned her family.

"What about your poor mother and father who have put their faith in your abilities? Your siblings who look up to you because you became something more? If you can't defeat me, how do you have a hope in Hell to protect them?" Clone-Tsukiko became angrier as she kept taunting, as if she cared for the Original's family. "_How do you sleep at night, knowing that they will die because you," _Clone-Tsukiko bounded forward, back-handing Tsukiko back into the mountain face, only to go right through it and she landed on her back. The Clone appeared in front of Tsukiko and grabbed her by the uniform and struck the Original in the face with her fist.

"_ARE!" _

_**WHACK!**_

"_WEAK!" _

_**WHACK!**_

Tsukiko grabbed Clone-Tsukiko's fist, blood pouring from the open wounds inflicted upon her face, but her eyes were silver as she called on her power.

The light and happy sky soon whirled and turned, making all of the Clone's and Original's looked up for a split second as clouds and thunder rolled. "_ENOUGH!" _Tsukiko roared, pushing the Clone off her body with sheer strength, her canine teeth elongating into fangs as she whirled Munsurieya around her body expertly, roaring like a wolf as she descended upon Clone-Tsukiko who readied herself for the onslaught.

(..)

Ryuu parried Clone-Ryuu's _Moyasu _attacks with his Tengoku Piasodoragon, while looking perpetually bored, eating a rice cake with the other, not even looking in Clone-Ryuu's direction.

"You think an eternity alone will absolve you of your sins?" Clone-Ryuu taunted his template, making Ryuu's head tilt slightly to the side, but he didn't respond. "How do you actually sleep at night, knowing their deaths were all on you. _Her _death will be on you because your power will decimate her." Ryuu's breathing picked up slightly as his eyes slowly became red. "She'll die, feeling betrayed, hopeless and heartbroken." Clone-Ryuu continued to taunt as Ryuu's body became encased in flames, and he turned to face the Clone. "She'll die _screaming_."

The rice cake fell to the ground.

(..)

Yoruichi watched as the Original's were baited and beat down, struggling to find resolve and find their inner strength as their insecurities and fears are laid bare in the battle with themselves.

They were battered, broken and fighting to survive while their Clone's remained victorious.

She had to remind herself that this was necessary and essential to their development.

No matter how much blood, sweat, tears and screams for help had been used; she had to stay back.

She couldn't interfere.

No matter how much she wanted to.


End file.
